The Halfbloods
by tumblingpotato
Summary: Percy Jackson is a troubled kid, he only trusts in his friends and his guitar, Riptide. Annabeth Chase, is a smart girl, in a new school, who's only scape from really in music. What will happen when the two meet? Will music bring them together! ( Caracter are not OOC, they are very close to the books personalities, read to find out more) My First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**THE HALFBLOODS**

**Chapter one: First impressions **

Percy Jackson woke up that morning feeling incredibly ill, he could barely stay on his feet. He was in the swimming pool team , and trainings were getting harder and harder. He still couldn't believe he was starting his first day at the last year of high school, everything was going to get harder, he knew it, but he was ready to pass that year with flying colors, at least in everything but math, and anything that had to do with a lot of numbers. Percy was rather a strong headed boy, but even though sometimes it was a bad thing, when he wanted something, he almost always got it, so, this meant, he was passing his last year of school.

In the other hand, Annabeth Chase was a smart young lady, strong and ready to fight, she sometimes though she resembled Athena, but she always though that, was a rather foolish idea. She was starting her last year of high school in New York, it was quite a culture Shock for her, and weeks later, she was still unable to understand several things. She was and excellent student, but she lacked social skills, but she didn't mind, she was a book lover, and she was able to find anything she needed, on books.

**Percy P.O.V**

My Head ached, last month had been a hard one for me , I had barely sleep and school was about to start, I had that rush to run from my responsibilities, I was not exactly and A+ kid, I was rather a troubled one. It couldn't pass a day in my life were I didn't get called to the principal's office, of got into a fight with a teacher.. Man, school sucked, the only thing that could make this school year good would be my swimming team, my friends, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Jason, they were awesome, and obviously, my music. My guitar, Riptide, was my most loyal companion, I love that guitar.

I stood from my bed, and stood in front of the mirror, I had this horrible zombie look, I better get shower and get going to school, I tough, and so I did.

I went outside my house and stopped the bus, I got in and all the sits were taken, I was pissed, I had to wake up early, tired, then head to school AND travel 30 minutes standing.. this was not going to be my day, and the thing that happened next just proved me right.

The bus stopped, and this girl with blond princess-like curly hair got in, all I really noticed is that she was carrying a backpack, a laptop and a huge bag of books, she had so many things, that when the bus started, she wasn't able to hold herself, and she stumbled here way to the end of the bus, were I was standing. She fell right into my arms, her stuff fell beside her, and in a hero like acting, I looked down at her.

-Hey, are you ok?- I asked her, with a bit of worry in my voice.

Then she did the thing I waited for the least. She raised her, in a way that her grey stormy-like eyes focused on me.

- Yes, I am ok, and I do not need you to play the hero with me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself- She said, partly yelling, as I stared at her in disbelieved.

- Oh, and by the way- She continued – Clean your face, you have something on your chin, something like drool-.

* * *

Hey Guys! I hope you have liked this history, it is my first one, no, it is not a one shot, this is just the first part of a long story, of that is what i hope. i tried to keep the caracters as close to the ones in the books, so they do not seem so OOC, so yeah, if you liked it and you want to, leave a coment, of something, i really do apreciate it, it lets me know how much you like my writting, and i helps me get creative for writting more. c:

So yeah, i am planning on uploading the next chapter, tomorrow, and we'll see what is Percy's answer and we'll see how their first day of school goes. Also and the last spoiler, i will introduce some new caracters.

Remember, none of this caracters are mine, only the plot, everything else is from uncle Rick. So yeah, hope you had enjoyed, and have a good day/whatever it is where you live. Cheers!

-_TumblingPotato_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thank you for all the support! Especial thanks to :

R5isamazing

Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx

Turtles3

fangirling bc of you

hungergirl13

Sora Loves Rain

You guys rock!

None of the characters are mine, only the teacher, other than that, the other characters are form uncle Rick. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE HALFBLOODS**

**Chapter 2: Partners **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was quite exited to start my first day of school, and in a new school. New York was awesome and it had so many cultures involved in one, but, at the same time, it was hard to get used to. I woke up early that day, I wanted to start the school year, as best as possible, I changed and got ready, but immediately, my family started to bother me.

Let me explain in a little better, my mother died when I was little, a barely remember her, and my dad doesn't tell me much about her. He remarried another women, and had another kids with her, my step brothers, Bobby and Mathew, They are around 5 years old now, but they are messy, and noisy, and annoying, and my step-mother expects me to take care of them, They are not my responsibility!.

Anyway, as soon as I was ready to leave the house, my step mother told me to wake up, dress up, and feed the twins. It would have been an easy task, if they weren't as devilish as they are. I ended up leaving my house just as the bus passed by. I grabbed my backpack, my laptop (my life is in that laptop), and a bag of books; I wanted to put them in my locker and read them at school.

Just as I stood in the bus, the bus driver started the bus, and as my hands were completely busy I stumbled to the end of the bus, were I was stopped by some boy's hands. He looked down at me, with a proud smile on his face. It was obvious that he was the kind of boy every girl fell for, he was the heartbreaker, and he was trying to act that way with me. Oh, I wouldn't take it. I raised my head, so that his green eyes connected with my gray eyes.

-Hey, are you ok?- He asked with worry in his voice, who does he think he is?

I focused my gray eyes on his and answered in a cold voice.

-Yes, I am ok, and I do not need you to play hero on me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself- I yelled, and as I did so, I could see the shock on his face, like somehow he expected me to thank him, what a jerk!.

-Oh, and by the way- I continued- Clean your face, you have something on your chin, like drool- I said despicably.

Then I waited for him to answer something, but it seemed as he could not speak, so I took my stuff and moved to the upper side of the bus, this was going to be a long day.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I stood quietly as the blonde girl made her way to the front of the bus, who did she think she was? The bus trip was longer than usual, and also quieter, people were staring at me and at the blond girl. I tried not to think about it, and I waited for the bus to arrive at the school.

As soon as the bus stopped the girl jumped out of the bus and disappeared in the mist of people, what the hell was up with that girl?

I made my way to my first class of the day, geography; I was partly good at it, so I stood in front of the classroom door and entered. Almost half of the classroom was already full with teens, so I chose one of the last sits, and relaxed my head in one of my notebooks, last I remember, I fell asleep.

_Mister Jackson!_ I Heard in my dream, _Perseus Jackson, wake up in this moment. _And so I did, it took me a minute to realize that I was in the middle of the classroom and the teacher was staring at me. Several kids around me were laughing and I could barely keep myself from doing it too.

-Jackson, I guess you were quite comfortable in that chair, weren't you?, Well I am sorry to tell you that you will be sitting here, in front, right next to my desk, and guess what?! You have a partner, she is a new girl, but as you were sleeping and you didn't seem to need any instructions, I will leave you the placer to show the school to the new girl- The teacher said, I really didn't know her name because I was probably sleeping while she said it.

- Yes, miss- I answered with my head low, while I stumbled my way to the first table, where a blond girl waited for me.

- Jackson, and classroom, this is the new girl, Annabeth Chase, she used to live in San Francisco, but she asked to study here, I hope you give her a warm welcome, specially you, Perseus, Since you are her tour guy- The teacher yelled.

As I sat next to Annabeth I realized she seemed quite familiar, the she turned around allowing me to see her face complete and up close, then it hit me, she was the girl from the bus.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Ever since I got off the bus I forgot about the little incident with this Green eyed guy, and I focused on searching for my friend, Thalia. I had been friend with her ever since I was a little girl, we grew up together but then she had to come to New York, and I stayed in San Francisco, it was quite sad, but, I was now on New York, and I was going to surprise her with my arrival.

I searched for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her, so I decide to head to my classroom, my first class, geography. I headed into the classroom and he teacher, Miss Juno, decided to introduce me to the class room, I scanned the hole room with my eyes, but I couldn't find Thalia. But there was another thing that called my attention, there was a boy with black hear sleeping on his table, I mean, it is the first class of the year! Who is sleepy on the first day of school? I decided not to tell Miss Juno, and I sited in the only table who was completely free, I sat there, staring at the window, and I got lost in my thoughts.

Then I heard my name.

- Jackson, and classroom, this is the new girl, Annabeth Chase, she used to live in San Francisco, but she asked to study here, I hope you give her a warm welcome, specially you, Perseus, Since you are her new tour guy- The teacher yelled.

Wait what? I have a tour guy? Great, now I am the girl who teachers punish other kids with, marvelous.

I felt Perseus sit next to me, but I didn't turn around, I could feel the pressure of the other kids in class staring at us, after I got confident enough, I turned around, and met two green eyes, and some black hair, It was the boy from the bus.

-Oh, it's you- I whispered.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, I kept my promise and I uploaded this as soon as I could, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as much as I enjoy writing it. Next chapter, there will be a lot of Percabeth, both fighting and not fighting, because, we all know that is how Percabeth actually works. So yeah, also there will be more characters introduced. C:

So yeah, thank you to all of you for taking the time to read, and well yeah, live a comment if you want to, and let me know what you think! Cheers

- _TumblingPotato_


End file.
